The Blind Date
by astradanvers
Summary: Alex has a blind date, Kara and Astra intend to keep an eye on her after they find out about it.
**The outfit Astra wears isn't a dress, sorry, but I found something I liked a little better for her. I hope that's okay. It can be found here: pvbK66EjmuygERUJ8DpSw0oBaqA= photo/10/92/87/10928793_**

Vasquez drops into the chair across from Astra at the table in the cafeteria, "So have you heard?"

"Heard what, Vasquez, you have to be more specific."

"Eliza set Alex up on a blind date."

The shower of soda Vasquez receives leaves the agent glaring at the Kryptonian across from her, "Sorry," Astra mutters, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You aren't serious though, right?"

"Dead serious, my friend, she was telling me about it earlier, I was sure you'd already know is the only reason I even mentioned it." The younger woman watches Astra slump back in her chair, "You know if you're going to act all depressed every time she has a date you should just ask her out yourself." She shrugs, "It's not like she's going to say no."

"She's Kara's niece, there's no way I could just ask her out."

Vasquez laughs, "Honey, Kara is your biggest shipper," she glances over Astra's shoulder, "speak of the devil. Hey, Supergirl, your assistance is needed."

Kara's grinning as she drops into the chair beside her aunt, "What's up?"

"Your sister has a date tonight," the agent tells her and watches as Kara's lips harden into a thin line, "and your aunt is all jealous about it."

"Well then she should have asked her out first," Kara comments offhandedly without looking at Astra. "Now the two of us are gonna have to go spy on Alex and make sure this guy behaves himself."

"Kara," Astra says, "we -"

"We are, I'm not leaving Alex alone in the hands of some guy I don't know. So we'll follow her on her date tonight." Slowly Astra nods, Alex will surely kill them when she realizes what they've done but perhaps it'll be worth it.

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

Kara taps her foot impatiently while she waits for Astra to finish getting ready, "Aunt Astra, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming," Astra calls only to run into the room a second later.

The younger Kryptonian looks her aunt over, "What are you wearing?" she questions.

Astra is wearing faded low rise blue jeans that reveal the tattoo she and Kara had convinced Alex to help them get. The dark red orange halter style tank top displays ample cleavage and leaves a good three inch gap between the hem and the top of her jeans. "Is this not what most people wear to bars?"

"Well yeah, but -" she stops herself, maybe this is exactly what Astra and Alex need, "nevermind. Come on, Alex's date should have already started by now."

Kara closes her eyes and tilts her head back, after Astra has stepped out of the apartment, in a silent prayer to Rao, "Let this work," she mutters out loud in the end.

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

When Kara and Astra arrive at the bar that Alex and her date agreed to meet at they make their way easily inside. Kara spots Alex first and the moment she does angers spikes through her. When her sister is nervous or flustered or upset she drinks, its something that Kara has always tried to dissuade and keep from happening. The guy groping Alex's ass apparently had no qualms about letting her drink whatever she pleased.

"Alex would never let anyone do that," Astra whispers to Kara, "are sure this is only their first date?"

"She's drunk," Kara tells her aunt, "when Alex gets as drunk as she is now she doesn't really care what happens. She's very laid back when she gets this drunk."

"Should we intervene?"

"I'll give him fifteen minutes to get his paws off of her before we break it up." Astra nods and lifts the martini that Kara ordered for her even though the alcohol doesn't really effect either of them, "You should have a little fun," Kara says a little later when Astra has turned down a third dance and Alex's date has settled them at a table, still too close for comfort but no longer inappropriate.

"I have no desire to dance with any of these people."

"Then go ask Alex to dance," Kara says simply.

"I will not take advantage of your inebriated sister, Kara," Astra says with a glare.

Kara snorts, "I'm not sure you're going to have a chance as my inebriated sister is making her way towards us."

"What?" Astra questions while spinning around and coming nearly nose to nose with a slightly unsteady Alex Danvers.

"What are you doing here?" she demands, voice far steadier than Astra suspects it should be from the smell of alcohol surrounding her.

"Umm drinking," Astra says with a grin.

"Nice try," Alex says, "but you lie nearly as bad as this one," she continues, jabbing a thumb at Kara. "I'm sure Cat would love to hear where you are right now, Kara."

"Cat knows where I am, Alex," Kara says simply.

Before Kara can say more, McSleezy walks up and slides a hand around Alex's waist, "Who are these ladies, baby?"

"She's not your baby," Astra growls instantly, reaching out for Alex's hand, mildly surprised when Alex laces their fingers and allows herself to be tugged from the man's hold and into Astra's arms.

"Look I don't know who you are but we are on a date."

Kara stands up, moving to stand between the guy and Alex, "I'm her little sister, douchebag, and I know when she's had too much to drink. Which she has. Now we are taking her home."

She glances over her shoulder to find Alex tucked safely into Astra's side, "Alex, is your purse at the table?"

Alex nods, "You smell good," she mutters against Astra's skin, causing the other woman to shiver slightly. She presses a kiss to the column of Astra's neck, followed by a tiny lick, "Taste good too."

"Okay," Astra says, straightening up, "Kara, please grab your sister's purse, I'm going to go ahead and take her home."

Kara chuckles, "Okay, Aunt Astra, be careful. I should be there in fifteen or so."

"You aren't taking her anywhere," McSleezy says, "we have a date to finish."

"Your date is far passed finished," Kara says ripping his hand away from where it's settled on Alex's wrist. "Take her home," she tells Astra and moves quickly across the bar to Alex and McSleezy's table.

"Your sister was a prude, I was just trying to loosen her up," McSleezy says from behind Kara as she straightens from retrieving Alex's purse from the booth. Kara doesn't stop to think as she comes around and pops the guy square in the nose with her fist.

The rush of blood from his nose shouldn't make Kara smile but it does, "Maybe it you were a sleeze ball she wouldn't have been a prude." She takes a step away, "Stay away from Alex," she growls, "you don't stand a chance anyway."

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

"Alex Danvers, put your damn shirt on," Kara hears shouted from her sister's bedroom and she snorts. "You are drunk, Danvers, and we are not doing this while you're drunk." There's a thump from down the hall and Kara considers going to check on her aunt and sister, "Alex, get off of me." Another long moment passes, "Cuddling," Astra can be heard grumbling, "first you try to get into my pants and then you cuddle me." Kara can almost hear the shake of her aunt's head, "The things I do for you, Alex Danvers." Kara places Alex's purse on the counter and moves back to the balcony doors, "I love you," she hears Astra say quietly.

"Love you too," Alex's sleepy voice responds before Kara hears the first light snore, signaling that her sister has succumbed to sleep.

 **Prompt: after Non's defeat, and Astra is alive(always). Astra's been helping the DEO and getting closer to Alex, but not as close as she wishes, she overhears or learns from Agent Vasquez that Alex is going on a blind date set up by Eliza, Astra and Kara go to look out for Alex since it's a guy Kara may have broken his nose for getting Alex way to drunk. bonus for Astra in a hot dress as she steals Alex away from the guy**


End file.
